El día de Warrior A
by Dr Facer
Summary: Akane siempre ha sido más débil que Ranma. Harta de esto, Akane desea ser más fuerte...Qué mal para Ranma que el deseo de Akane se hizo realidad. Ahora, Akane tiene el poder de convertirse en Warrior A, ¡Destructora de monstruos!


Aclaración: Todos los personajes de Ranma son propiedad de Rumiko Takhashi.

El día de Warrior A

Por

Dr Facer

0-0

Akane Tendo se dejó caer en su cama, triste y molesta. Tenía una buena razón, Ranma, Ryoga y Mousse acababan de vencer a un poderoso artista marcial y ella no había ayudado en mucho; pero ya no importaba, el enemigo había sido vencido, Ukyo rescatada y ella, la pequeña Akane, no había hecho nada para ayudar. En momentos como este, Akane solía abrazar a P-Chan para consolarse, pero su mascota no estaba por ningún lado. (Claro que no estaba allí, Ryoga se había perdido luego de que vencieron al tipo que secuestró a Ukyo. Por lo tanto, Akane no vería a su cerdito en días).

La joven caminó hasta la ventana y miró al cielo, apenas anochecía—. Ya estoy harta de esto— dijo—. Desearía tener el poder para enfrentarme a cualquiera en cualquier lugar.

Justo en ese momento, una luz pasaba sobre el dojo Tendo y escuchó el deseo de Akane. La estrella era el hogar de un viajero cósmico que sin más ni más, decidió que Akane sería perfecta para enfrentarse a las fuerzas del mal que había detectado en esa zona de la ciudad, y de pasada también le cumpliría su deseo.

Akane no supo que pasó, pero de repente, su cuarto se llenó de luz y cuando el relámpago acabó, se encontró de frente con una cosa de lo más rara: Parecía una pelota morada, de hecho, era una pelota morada, con la diferencia de que llevaba una chaqueta negra, tenía brazos y piernas y estaba peinada como un mohicano... bueno, en realidad no era un pelota, sólo tenía forma de pelota.

—¿Quién eres?— Preguntó Akane.

—AAAhhosenfheort!ouerd!

Akane parpadeó—. ¿Qué?

La cosa redonda de color morado suspiró—. En tu idioma me puedes llamar Latmor.

—¿Y qué quieres conmigo?

Latmor rió—. ¡Te cumpliré tu deseo! ¡Podrás ser muy fuerte!

Akane se mostró desconfiada—. Sí, claro, ¿a cambio de qué?

—De nada! Bueno, tendrías que enfrentar a un monstruo que hay por aquí, pero eso es todo.

—Pues...no lo sé...

—Oye! Esta es una oportunidad que no puedes desaprovechar!— Dijo Latmor—, O podría darle este poder a una chica pelirroja que vi escaleras abajo... se veía más dispuesta!

—Nunca!— Gritó Akane, totalmente decidida—. ¡Yo me lo merezco más que ese presumido, de por sí ya es insoportable!

—¿Entonces aceptas?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Bien, toma esto en tus manos— Latmor apareció una cajita con un botón que flotó hasta las manos de Akane, quien la tomó.

—¿Qué hago con esto?

—Presiona el botón y luego pronuncia las palabras: Warrior change!

Akane hizo lo que le decían, a pesar de sonar estúpido y recordarle a los mangas de magical girls que solía leer Kasumi cuando era más pequeña. En fin, no perdía nada.

—Warrior Change!— inmediatamente después de pronunciar esas palabras, Akane sintió un cambio; ¡y vaya cambio! Su estatura aumentó ligeramente, sus pechos crecieron un poco (lo que Akane agradeció profundamente) su uniforme escolar se transformó en un traje de cuero negro pegado a su figura, con un escote de lo más revelador y sobre todo esto, una chaqueta de piel del mismo color. Sus manos estaban protegidas por guantes rojos con nudillos de metal y sus ojos estaba protegidos por gafas con lentes de cristales blancos.

—Hey! No se supone que debería llevar un traje de marinero o algo parecido?— Preguntó Akane luego de mirarse.

—Eso ya pasó de moda— contestó Latmor—. Esto es más moderno. Además, tus nuevos poderes no se verían bien con otra clase de ropas. Warrior A sólo puede vestir así.

—Poderes? Ahora que lo mencionas sí me siento más fuerte.

—¡Sí, tu fuerza y velocidad se aumentaron por diez, y posees un par de ataques especiales muy útiles para acabar con los monstruos! Por cierto, para regresar a la normalidad, presiona el botón en la bolsa interior de la chaqueta, no lo olvides.

—Dime los ataques especiales— exigió Akane.

—Tienes los Rolling Supreme Sexy Beam. Que hará polvo la sangre de los monstruos. Y también puedes usar tu ataque más poderoso: el Magic Hammer of Doom!

Akane sonrió—. Bien! Ahora verá Ranma lo que puedo hacer.

—Como sea, ahora que cumplí tu deseo, tienes que vencer al monstruo que apareció ayer por la noche en la escuela Furinkan y que se esconde en el gimnasio— pidió Latmor —, se alimenta de energía de jovencitas y hoy atacará a todas las que pueda.

—Perfecto! es mi escuela— Akane no esperó más y luego de regresar a la normalidad, se apresuró bajar las escaleras y a remolcar a Ranma hasta la preparatoria.

—Oye! Estaba cenando!— Se quejó Ranma.

—Como si nunca comieras— le regañó Akane.

En Minutos, Akane y Ranma estaban en el gimnasio, a esa hora desierto, de la preparatoria.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí Akane?— Preguntó Ranma—, a esta hora no hay nadie.

—Claro que hay alguien— dijo Akane—. Pero no te preocupes, sólo soy una indefensa jovencita acompañada de un pequeño, débil y flaquito muchacho.

—¿Qué es eso de que soy débil, flaco y pequeño?— dijo Ranma molesto—. En ese caso tu eres fea, gorda y sin pecho!

Akane no tuvo oportunidad de aplastar a Ranma a mazazos como lo hacía normalmente, porque en ese momento, una criatura extraña salió de entre las tablas del suelo y tomó la forma de un demonio con varios tentáculos—. Mi primera comida! No me gustan mucho los hombres, pero como estoy hambriento, también te aprovecharé a ti, niño!— Gritó el monstruo.

—Por favor— dijo Ranma molesto—, no me subestimes. Akane, ve allá atrás, yo me encargaré de esta cosa.

—Quiero ver que lo intentes— dijo Akane retrocediendo unos pasos. Justo como esperaba, el monstruo hizo puré a Ranma en segundos.

—No entiendo...— dijo Ranma que había caído junto a Akane—. ¡Ninguna de mis técnicas lo afecta!

—Warrior Change!

Ranma no supo qué fue lo que pasó, pero luego de gritar esas palabras, Akane cambió de ropas en medio de un relámpago de luz—. Akane, ¿qué te pasó?

—Llámame Warrior A, Ranma— contestó Akane—. Y tú monstruo, cuando te digo que te voy a castigar, es porque en serio te voy a castigar!

El monstruo se rió. Lo cual hizo enfadar a Akane, perdón, Warrior A. Y eso fue un grave, grave error—. Ah, ¿te ríes? ¡Pues siente mi poder!— gritó Akan...ahem...Warrior A.

Ranma, por su parte, dejó de sorprenderse al escuchar los terribles diálogos de Akane. Pero tenía que admitir que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en contra del monstruo. Warrior A saltó hacia atrás y luego se lanzó hacia delante, descargando una patada con enorme fuerza, descontrolando al monstruo y, aprovechando esto, Warrior A se dispuso a terminar con él.

—Rolling Supreme Sexy Beam!— Gritó Warrior A haciendo una pose bastante rara en la que terminaba con sus manos al frente; luego de esto, un rayo color lila salió de sus manos y se impactó en el monstruo, que de inmediato se resecó y quedó hecho una cuarteada masa petrificada, pero aún estaba vivo.

—Eres resistente!— Dijo Warrior Akan...Warrior A a secas—, toma esto! Magic Hammer of Doom!—. Con estas palabras, un enorme y brillante mazo plateado apareció en manos de Warrior A, que lo utilizó para golpear al monstruo a través del techo del gimnasio y una vez en lo alto la cosa hizo explosión, siendo destruida por completo.

—¿Qué te pareció Ranma?— Peguntó Akane luego de regresar a la normalidad—. Bastante bien, no?

—¡No, hiciste trampa!— Se quejó Ranma—, ¡sin esos poderes raros no podrías haber hecho nada!

—Yo creo que estás celoso de que al fin sea más fuerte que tú.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso no es cierto!

—Yo no soy a la que ese monstruo le dio una paliza— dijo Akane con una sonrisa ligeramente burlona.

—¡Suficiente!— Gritó Ranma molesto—. ¡Te mostraré que aún soy más fuerte que tú!

—¿Aquí?

—¡Claro que no, en el dojo!— Sentenció Ranma, que salió corriendo del gimnasio, pensando en cómo derrotar a Akane.

Y un poco más tarde esa noche...

—¿Cómo que debo renunciar a mis poderes?— Gritó Akane.

—Sí, ya venciste al enemigo, ahora debo llevarle el poder a una chica en el Monte Fuji para que venza a un monstruo que apareció allí hoy— explicó Latmor.

—¡Pues no lo haré!— Dijo Akane—. ¡Ahora que soy más fuerte que Ranma no permitiré que pueda vencerme!

—Tienes que hacerlo!— Insistió Latmor.

—¡Que no!

—Pero...— Latmor comenzó a sudar frío—. ¿Qué haces?

—¡Warrior Change!

—Oye, Akane, cálmate, creo que podemos discutir esto…— pidió Latmor, muy preocupado de repente.

—¡Magic Hammer of Doom!

_KAAAPOW!_

—¡Y no vuelvas!— Le gritó Akane a Latmor, que ahora ya no era mas que un punto brillante en el cielo—. ¿Renunciar a mis poderes justo ahora que estoy por mostrarle a Ranma que puedo ganarle? ¡Nunca!

En el dojo, Ranma había desarrollado una estrategia que estaba seguro vencería a Akane, poderes o no. Akane tenía una falla garrafal, y era que podía distraérsele con facilidad, y Ranma estaba decidido a usar ese defecto a su favor; claro, tendría que insultar a Akane un par de veces, ¡pero ningún precio era muy grande a pagar por la victoria!

—Veo que has venido— dijo Ranma cuando Akane, vistiendo su unforme de Warrior A entró en el dojo.

—Claro que vine— respondió—. Esta vez te mostraré que no soy una debilucha.

—No creo que tenga que preocuparme de una niña fea como tu— se burló Ranma y justo como esperaba, Akane no tardó en enfurecerse. Ranma no tuvo problemas para evitar a Akane, a pesar de que la chica había incrementado su velocidad y sus golpes parecían más fuertes de que lo que recordaba. Perfecto, sólo necesitaba hacerla enojar más para cansarla y sacarla de balance y claro, también debía evitar que usara esas técnicas extrañas en su contra—. ¿Lo ves akane? Eres incapaz de ganarme!

—¡Cállate!— Akane redobló sus esfuerzos, pero no sirvió de mucho.

Ranma se hizo un lado, Akane estaba peleando cada vez peor, su estrategia había funcionado muy bien—. ¿Qué te pasa? Eres lenta, fea, tonta, no sé que quieres probar aparte de eso.

—¡Ya basta Ranma, me había contenido por consideración a ti, pero te pasaste de la raya!

Ranma se dio cuenta de que sí se le había pasado la mano, en especial cuando la mano derecha de Akane comenzó a brillar con un resplandor plateado.

—¡Magic Hammer of Doom!

La verdad es que Ranma no supo que lo golpeo, pero de pronto se encontró volando por los aires a una velocidad tres veces mayor que la que adquiría cuando Akane lo mandaba a volar normalmente, pero al mirar hacia abajo, podía aún ver el hoyo en el techo del dojo por donde había salido disparado, y también podía distinguir a Akane allí. Ranma entonces decidió hacer lo único que le quedaba por hacer; Aspiró todo el aire que pudo y gritó—, Akaneee, Eres Feeeeaaaaa!

Medio segundo después Ranma era golpeado, en el aire, por un enorme mazo plateado que Akane le había lanzado desde el dojo—, Ranma eres un idiota!

Minutos después, Akane, ya con su ropa normal, entraba a la sala de su casa y se sentó junto a su padre, que leía el periódico—. Oye papá... ¿podemos ir al monte Fuji mañana? Es domingo y no hay clases.

Soun miró a su hija—. sí, no veo por qué no. ¿Para qué quieres ir?

—Oh, no lo sé— dijo Akane—. Un pequeño antojo, nada más.

-Fin-


End file.
